


No homo? Dude we're married

by ThatOneGayGuy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Queer Platonic Partners, Wedding, Wedding Planning, financial benefits marriage au, mentioned Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGayGuy/pseuds/ThatOneGayGuy
Summary: Jason needs a green card, and for Percy college is expensive. They both realize their problems can be solved by getting married so they agree to get married, even if they don't love each other that way.





	No homo? Dude we're married

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this au myself a while ago, it just took me a while to write it all into this fic. Enjoy

“Dude! Why is college so expensive?” Percy groaned as he buried his head in his pillow, making Jason chuckle a bit.  
“You’re lucky you can even go to college here, I might get sent back to Europe if I don’t get a green card soon.” Jason dropped his smile and stretched in his desk chair, looking at his laptop where he was facetiming with Percy.  
“Oh yeah, that sucks, I wonder if there’s something you could do to help move that process along.” Percy said as he grabbed his phone and started typing something into Google.  
“I looked it up, I’d either need to get a job, which is unlikely as I have no skills, or have direct family who are citizens, which I don’t have unless one of my parents was actually born here.” Jason sighed and rested his head on his hand, thinking back at all the research he did.  
“What exactly qualifies as direct family?”  
“A child, parent, or spouse.”  
“So, if you got married to a US citizen you could apply for a green card?”  
“Yeah, that’s true.”  
“At the same time, if I got married I could get a discount for tuitions.”  
“What are you thinking?”  
“What if we marry each other? That would give us a bunch of benefits with like tax and homeownership and such right?”  
Jason looked at Percy in shock, being at a loss of words. “Are you seriously considering this?”  
“Yeah man, if you’re up for it, I don’t wanna see my best friend being forced to leave his home.”  
“And, this is only for the benefits? You don’t love me or anything?”  
“Fuck man, I do love you, but not that way. This is just beneficial to the both of us.”  
“Alright I guess, we’d need to do research and get some money together, we should probably also tell our friends. They’d wanna be there, even if it’s for the benefits.”  
“So I guess that means we’re engaged now. How about I’ll research the marriage process and you inform our friends.”  
Jason nodded and opened the discord server with all their friends. Not bothering to read all the messages before interrupting whatever was going on.

 

Deadly owl: Guys, no, that’s not how math works.

Beauty: what do you mean we all know that 2+2=5

Blond Superman: @everyone I just got engaged.

 

Jason smiled as discord said multiple people were typing.

 

Deadly owl: Pipes, no.  
Wait what?

Beauty: WHAT!

Deadly owl: Jason what the fuck happened?

The hottest firebender: yooooooooooo

Deadly owl: @blond Superman I can see that you’re online, don’t ignore us.

Death boy: WHO THE FUCK USED @/EVERYONE!?  
Oh, wait, nvm, that’s actually a proper use of it, congrats dude.

Roman ruler: Jason, tell me who you’re marrying, I swear that if they hurt you I will hunt them down and feed them to my dogs.

Animal man: calm down Arellano, Jason can do that himself, you don’t need to threaten anyone.

 

Jason grinned even more as Annabeth was spamming his dms, having given up on the server, he decided to ignore her dms a bit more to agonize her.

 

Blond Superman: It’s someone we all know.

Deadly owl: So you do still know how to type.

Ruling Roman: If they hurt you I will still hunt them down, I won’t make exceptions because I know them.

Blond Superman: Calm down Rey, they can’t hurt me, we aren’t doing this for love.

Beauty: then why get married in the first place?

Blond Superman: I benefit by being eligible for a green card, he benefits by getting a discount on his tuition.  
It’s just easier to get married.

Sunshine in human form: So who’s this lucky guy

Blond Superman: It’s @aquaboy 

 

Jason looked back at Percy, his fiancé. It was weird to think about him like that. “You can expect to receive a bunch of notifications right about now?” he grinned.  
Percy looked up from his phone before it started to constantly vibrate. “Guess you’re right, but they can wait, we gotta get a marriage license. Do you happen to have a passport?”  
“Uh yeah, let me go find it.” Jason said while digging through his desk drawers and holding up the little brown booklet. “I think it’s valid for at least another year.”  
“Great, we need to pin down a date, a location, and someone to do the ceremony. What’s your budget?” Jason pulled up his bank account info online  
“Not much sadly, I’ve got around sixty dollars.” Jason sighed, he still hadn’t gotten a job and only got allowance once a month.  
“Maybe we can get some more money from the people who are attending? I’m sure the group would chip in.” 

“Speaking of attending people, shouldn’t we tell your family?”  
“You’re right I can’t believe I forgot about mom!” Percy yelled and grabbed his phone, dialing his mother and excitedly holding it against his ear. Jason chuckled and watched Percy’s face lit up as Sally picked up the phone.  
“Hey mom, I have something exciting to tell you! No I haven’t been accepted into college but it has to do with that. No I didn’t get a boyfriend, although, I guess I did. I’m getting married. Yes I know what I’m doing. No I’m not rushing into things. Yes he’s cute but would you please just let me talk? It’s Jason, and we’re not doing it out of love, although we do love each other just not that way. You know how Jason is a European immigrant? Well if he doesn’t get a green card soon he might have to go back to Europe. And for me college is expensive. If we get married I get a discount for college tuition and Jason will get a green card much easier. Mom, calm down, we don’t want a big wedding, something small with just our friends and family. Yes, I’m sure I want to do this. Of course I’ll take Jason to meet you. I love you too! Bye mom.” Percy hung up and sighed, though he had a smile on his face.  
“Wow, your mom must really be something for her to agree to this just like that.” Jason said, having only heard one side of the conversation but picking up enough context.  
“She really is. But what about you? Shouldn’t you tell your parents?”  
“They’re not exactly open minded.” Jason sighed. “If they found out I’m bi they’d cut me out of the family and I wouldn’t get allowance anymore, it’s better for them to not know.”  
“That sucks dude, but don’t worry, my mom will give you all the motherly love you deserve, you’re already a part of the family if you ask her.”  
“Enough about that, what do we need, we have a wedding to plan.”

 

Percy smiled as his mom fussed over some small detail. He was wearing a gray suit with an aquamarine tie. His mom had tried to get his messy hair to look presentable but gave up after an hour or so of trying.  
“You know mom, it was supposed to be a small thing, not a big deal.” Percy sighed as he shook his head a little.  
“Nonsense, this is your wedding, even if it’s not out of love.” Sally said while fussing a little with his tie. They had bought the suit specifically for this event, while Paul had went with Jason and also gotten him a suit. Jason had tried to protest but Sally would have none of it and insisted that he needed to get a formal suit eventually.  
“Mom, you’re fussing.” Percy said with a soft smile.  
“Sorry, but everything just needs to be perfect.” She said while wiping her hands on her dress. “It’s your big day.”

If he was honest he still found it hard to believe he was getting married, even if it wasn’t for love. He still didn’t feel any romantic attraction towards Jason, but he did begin to view their friendship differently. Jason was his best friend, a better friend than he has ever had. They spent a lot of time together and since they got engaged they have gone on some friend dates together, which was nice. Some time to relax and spend together throughout this hectic time. 

Finally the time came, Paul walked Percy down the isle towards the altar where Jason stood. His suit was a few shades lighter than his and he was wearing a sky blue tie that matched the color of his eyes.  
While the ceremony master droned on and on Percy zoned out and thought about how crazy this all was, how crazy it was that he was having his wedding before even attending college, how he was saving his friend from being sent back to Europe. And especially how crazy it was that he’s marrying his best friend who he never even dated. 

He realized everyone was looking at him and stumbled out an embarrassed “What?”  
“Do you, Perseus Jackson, take Jason Grace as your lawfully wedded husband?” the ceremony master repeated.  
“I do.” Percy said loudly and clearly.  
“And do you, Jason Grace, take Perseus Jackson as your lawfully wedded husband?”  
“I do.” Jason said with a nod and a smile.  
“Then I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.”  
Percy leaned in a little hesitant but Jason pulled him closer and kissed him full on the lips, Percy soon followed, encouraged by the cheers of the crowd. Eventually Jason pulled away and smiled.  
“No homo right?”  
“Dude, we’re married.” Percy pointed out.  
“Fair point.” Jason shrugged.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend for them to become qpps, but it ended up that way and I'm happy with that, even if they themselves don't know the term. 
> 
> Also feel free to use this au for yourself, it does take some research for all the benefits you get from being married, but it's a fun concept.


End file.
